


Gentle Kiss

by CapNstuff



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Captain America - Freeform, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Gen, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, Marvel Universe, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Morning Routines, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Romantic Fluff, Steve Rogers Feels, True Love, Valentine's Day Fluff, steve rogers - Freeform, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29388939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapNstuff/pseuds/CapNstuff
Summary: You and steve spend your valentine’s day morning in a peaceful manner.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Gentle Kiss

You woke up with a smile, eyes fluttering and mouth wide open to yawn. Birds chirped right outside your window, and the leaves blew across the glass. Everything was peaceful and tranquil. These types of days were always your absolute favorite.

You turn your head to the side as you feel a pair of plump lips press up against your neck. Steve’s strong arms wrapped your waist and pulled you closer to his warm body. He takes in a deep sigh, one that filled butterflies in his stomach because he couldn’t be happier than to spend these moments with you.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, honey.”

You grinned, “Happy Valentine’s day, Captain.” His lips moved up to your jaw, making sure that he’s taking his sweet time in kissing your beautiful skin. You giggled at his beard hair, tickling your cheeks, and his own laughter bubbling up against his chest.

“I love you.” Your heart swelled at his words, your eyes immediately flicking towards his own. His cheeks were covered in a slight red blush and a dashing smile that rested on his lips. 

All you could think about was how lucky you were to have him right by your side. Steve was yours, and he was the best person you could ever have as your lover. He was sweet and kind and made you laugh until your stomach hurt.

“I love you too, Steve.”

You smiled, wide. His heart fluttered on the spot at the pure look of adoration that lifted on your face. You looked in love, you looked peaceful and happy, and it was all directed towards him.

Now, it was you that started pressing kisses to his cheeks, his nose, his chin, and his forehead. Anywhere where you could show your love for the man in front of you, you gave to him. He was your light in the tunnel of darkness, and you never wanted to let go.

The sounds of laughter filled the room, his legs entangling in yours as he turns to hover over you.

“Enough of the teasing, baby.”

The kiss was sweet but hard and passionate. His tongue rolled over your bottom lip as his lips swallowed yours over and over again. He let out a sound as your arms wrapped around his neck, your fingers tugging on his soft hair. His nose bumped up against your cheek, making everything he touched feel tingly.

Much to your dismay, he pulled away. His forehead tilted and laid his against yours. His smile was wide, teeth full showing as he stared into your wide eyes. Sometimes, you couldn’t believe that Steve was right here by your side, giving you the love and adoration you deserve. He was like a dream.

“Make me breakfast?” Your lips turned up into a pout as you tried your hardest to beg your way into Steve making your favorite pancakes. His lips curled into a smile that hovered over your skin before placing more kisses in the curve of your shoulder. 

“Anything for you, my sunshine.”


End file.
